Pokemon Poison's Adventure
by killerscorp943
Summary: Poison mysteriously wakes up one day in a truck. Little does he know this is the start of a massive journey across multiple regions. He will make new friends, find new information, and much more! Rated T for use of foul language every so often.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining of a new Advent

**Here it goes...my first fanfic...this takes place in the region of Hoenn but will eventually cover all the regions...Enjoy and Review! Any Feedback is welcome, whether positive or negative, and hopefully i get good feedback to help me work on the story! Anyways, now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it. The only things I own in the story are the OC's.**

* * *

_I feel…strange…_

_My head hurts drastically…_

_Ughh…_

_What the…?_

A truck door swung open before me.

"We're here! In Hoenn!" a strange woman that I have never seen before said while helping me out the truck.

_Hoenn…? Like…the Pokemon region…?_

"Hurry to the Professor's lab! He has a Pokemon to give you!" The woman said, acting like my mother.

_Great…I'm in the world of Pokemon…but how did I end up here…with no memory of my name?_

"Poison you seem confused. Are you alright?" She had asked awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm fine…just lost in thought…" I said, fully confused of what was going on.

"Alright then…head over to the Professor's Lab quickly!" She had yelled at me, shoving me towards the giant building that I supposed was the lab.

So I ran to the Professor's Lab but…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF POKEMON?!" a blue haired boy about my age had yelled, seeming to be pissed off.

"Well…I could help you catch a Pokemon…" The elderly man, who I supposed to be the professor, had said, shocked at the outburst from this kid.

"Ahem," I had cleared my throat while trying to get their attention. "I heard you're out of Pokemon?"

"Yes, unfortunately we are…"

"_Dammit_," I growled to myself. _"Bad timing…"_

"So about my offer…" he said sort-of silently, turning back to the blue haired kid.

"I WON'T TAKE THAT DAMN OFFER OLD GEEZER! YOU ARE THE PROFESSOR AND SHOULD HAVE THE DAMN STARTERS!" the pissed blue hair kid screamed. I swear it could be heard from the other side of the world. As this thought went through my mind the blue hair brat stormed out of the lab.

"So…are you the professor?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. _Of course he's the professor that brat just yelled it…_

"Why yes I am…and I'm sorry but I have no starting Pokemon so…" I cut him off.

"I heard the offer you made to that brat who left…I'd like to take it…" I said nervously.

"Alright then, follow me…" I followed him outside to what I supposed was Route 1. Damn this looks way different than the games…a way larger scale…

"Ah-ha! There's a Pokemon for you!" He exclaimed, seeing a Poocheyena.

"_Crap," _I just realized. "_I wish I could get Mudkip…ah well Poocheyena will have to do."_

"Here take this Pokeball!" He said happily, putting it into my hand. He seemed excited someone would actually start without a normal starter. "Oh and by the way your mother told me how much you've wanted a Mudkip so whenever I get a new shipment of Mudkip in I'd like you to come back and get one."

_"Sweet,"_ I thought. _"I get to start my adventure with a Poocheyena and I get a free Mudkip later!"_

I threw the Pokeball and to my surprise after 1 shake it clicked.

"Woah…was that a…" I cut the professor off again.

"Critical capture?" I asked, knowing what he was about to say.

"Wait…you know about this stuff?" He asked, genuinely surprised at my knowledge.

"Sure I do! I know about Natures, Evs, Ivs, Egg Moves, and much more!" I had screamed happily.

"Well…I'd love for someone like you to go on a journey and complete the Pokedex for me!"

"_Ugh…the dreaded Pokedex…"_ I sighed.

"Alright it's the least I can do for you getting me my starting Pokemon…I guess…" I said hesitantly. I walked over to the Pokeball with my newly caught Poocheyena then walked back to the lab with the Professor.

* * *

**Next time I will go in to more detail about Poison and his life. Possibly...I really don't know...**

**Also, I will try to update this story as much as possible, as I usually have tons of free time. I expect to make daily to weekly updates, depending on how busy I am.**

**Anyways****...thanks for reading and please leave a reply! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Compainion?

**Finally I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a few weeks, I had writers block and was REALLY busy with school and other things. Anyways, with that out of the way, here's to another chapter!**

* * *

-As we are walking back to the lab-

"So Poison," the Professor asked, "What made you want to get a random Pokémon instead of waiting a few days for a starter Pokémon?"

_"Truth is...I really don't know..." _I thought to myself. I just shrugged at the question.

"Ah so you aren't sure? That's fine I guess...you're starting earlier than most of the people in the town too, so that's kind of good and..."

His voice started to trail off from my head

"Well we're here!" the Professor had yelled, snapping me out of the trance. "Let's go inside!"

_"So this is the lab...hmmm..." _I had thought to myself, totally forgetting about any other thoughts I had before.

"Now let's see...where is it..." the professor had mumbled.

-After a few minutes-

"Aha! Found it!" He had shouted so loud I was scared the windows would shatter.

"So...can I get the Pokedex and go now? Kind of in a hurry..." I had said quickly.

"Sure sure..." He had groaned at how fast I wanted to leave. "Here you go." He quietly said, giving me the red box-like electronic device.

_"I've always wondered how these work."_

"Okay so I bet you don't know how to use one of these." He started to explain. "Well first you open the Pokedex, then you point it at the Pokémon you want to get the information of. This would be a good time to send out that Poocheyena of yours."

I sent out my Poocheyena.

"While we're at it why not give him a name?" He had asked.

"Hmmm...how about...King?" I had asked.

King had yelped in excitement. I guess he likes it.

I smiled at him. I never thought a Pokémon could look so cute.

"So this is how you use the Pokedex." He continued to explain. "You just open it, point it at the Pokémon, in this case King, and then you press this button. Then all the details on that Pokémon should show up on it, though there are some rumors there are Pokémon that even the Pokedex can't explain. Also, your mother was looking for you, you may want to go see her."

_"See my fake mother? Fine, but I won't be coming back much..."_

"Well...see you professor," I yelled as me and King ran out of the lab. I'm probably keeping King out of his Pokeball for now on.

We reached and went inside 'my' house.

"Oh Poison! You're home!" She had excitedly yelled. "I'm guessing the Professor told you I was looking for you?"

"Yeah...now what did you want?" I had said arrogantly as I just wanted to get out of there.

"Well here! I got your Pokenav back from Devon Corporations!" She handed me a orange-ish phone looking thing. I figured I knew how to use this.

"Do you know how to use it?" She asked.

"Ummm..." I just wanted to get out of there, but this could be a helpful device. "N...yes I know how to use it" I had stammered. I realized getting out of there would be better than knowing how to use this 'thing'.

"Okay then! Go forth and accomplish your dreams!" she had yelled encouragingly as I walked out of the house.

"Okay King where should we...Omph!" I hobbled over in pain as someone ran into me.

"Sooooory!" A strange girl, about my age, had screeched.

"Ugh..." I continued groaning. "Watch where you're going!"

"Again I'm sorry!" She screeched again. She helped me up. "My name is May!" She continued screeching in a sing-song voice.

_"Ugh...what's this kid's problem..."_ I thought angrily.

"So...what's your name?" She asked, not screeching anymore.

_"Thank god too..."_ I had thought.

"My name is..." I went into thought trying to remember my name. I couldn't, so I just used the name everyone has been calling me. "Poison. I'm Poison, nice to meet you."

_"Not that nice."_

"So you're Poison the new kid in town!" She twirled around. "Very nice to meet you!"

"Well I need to be going so...see ya..." I had said quietly, walking towards the Route I caught King on, apparently called Route 101.

"Wait up!" the girl from before yelled and ran up to me. "How about we go on an adventure together?"

_"An adventure? With a total stranger? No thanks...though she is my age so she can't be that bad...but still a stranger..."_

May had interrupted my thoughts. "Well how about it?" She winked.

"Ummm...sure. I guess...but you cause me any problems and I will not continue traveling with you." I had said not giving it a second thought. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

"Great!" She had said excitedly. "Now, first we should go to Petalburg."

"Petalburg? Where's that?"

"To the right of Odale of course!" She had sang, acting like I should have known where it was.

"Ah okay..." I said quietly, trying to end the conversation. I pointed the Pokedex at King to see his stats, moves, etc.

_"Nice he has the egg move Fire Fang" _I thought happily.

We walked into the Odale Pokecenter and stopped to rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reply if you want or don't. I don't care.**

**This time I will try harder to push out another chapter as soon as I can. I may also start working on some other stories that I plan to release soon, so look forward to those.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle!

**Hey guys back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

**Oh and btw I will have semi-custom Pokedex entries since there are multiple ones throughout all the games. Also natures and abilities will work differently, though abilities like run away will work like in the games. With that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_"Hmph...So this is Odale..." _I thought at the entrance to Odale. _"Pretty small but bigger than Littleroot."_

"Finally here!" May screamed in joy. "Let's go to the Pokemart!"

"Ummm...why?" I asked, startled at the sudden outburst.

She made a pouty face at me. "Don't you know you need to get Pokeballs to catch Pokémon?"

_"Oh...right..." _I mentally face palmed at my stupidity.

"So to the Pokemart right?" She started towards the Pokemart when...

"Wait," I said, stopping her.

"Yep?" She asked, turning her had back at me but keeping her body towards the Pokemart.

"Why don't we have a Pokémon battle?" I asked, and she grinned at me. "Just to test out King of course."

"Sure!" She yelled in glee, and grabbed a Pokeball from her belt.

"King, go!" I yelled and he jumped into a battle stance.

"Go Torchic!" She yelled, letting out an orange chick-like Pokémon.

I held out the Pokedex to check it's information.

_**"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. When attacked it will shoot fire balls 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. While it has no arms, it attacks with the razor-sharp claws on its feet instead."**_

_"It's a fire type so Fire Fang won't do much...I guess I just have to stick to Tackle and Howl..." _I was pretty upset at that, but at least I get to see the moves in action.

"Use Scratch!" She ordered her Pokémon to do while I was distracted.

"Torchic!" it chirped, jumping at King and getting my attention.

"King dodge it!" I commanded. He rolled over to the side and Torchic almost got it's claws stuck into the ground. It would have, if it hadn't canceled the attack mid-air.

"Now use Howl!" I ordered and he let out a wolf-like howl. _"Nice now his attack is raised." _

"Torchic use Growl!" May yelled just as Torchic recovered from the failed Scratch attack. As Torchic ran back to it's side of the field it let out a low growl trying to intimidate King, but King was smart enough to counter with a Howl so it didn't lose it's boosted attack.

"Smart move but can you counter this Tackle?" I said with a smug look on my face. King rushed at the Torchic with so much speed and power that it didn't have time to move and got knocked out in one hit.

"Torchic! Great I lost...return Torchic..." She sadly said. She then went back to her happy self. "I was over-confident but I won't lose next time!" She exclaimed.

"Well...good luck with that." I let out a slight chuckle. "Good job by the way King! The power in that attack was surprising!"

King let out a "Poocheyena!" showing he was happy that I appreciated it.

"Well now that that's over...To the Pokemart?" May repeated from before the battle.

"Hmm...you go on ahead...I think I want to explore this town a bit more..." I said and started by walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" a strange woman with pink hair had asked me.

"Uh...sure I guess, I did just have a battle after all." King leapt up to the counter and the woman, apparently known as Nurse Joy, healed him almost instantly.

_"Well that was easy." _I thought as I walked out the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said before I left out the Pokémon Center.

_"Might as well train while I wait for May." _I thought to myself then walked down to Route 101.

-Time Skip to 5 hours later-

"Phew! That was intense training! But I managed to get King a new move in the process!" I was happy about the new move, which is Bite, and about how King seemed to get more powerful. "Guess I should head to the Pokemart to see what took her so long..."

I headed into the Pokemart.

"Oh hey Poison! I was just browsing the merchandise in here!" May exclaimed happily.

"For over 5 hours? I don't get what's up with you..." I groaned, annoyed.

"Woah 5 hours?! How did I get so caught up in shopping?!" She yelled, extremely surprised.

"Ah well as long as we can get to the next route..." I quietly said.

"Sure but first we should rest at the Pokémon Center." She said, walking out the door.

We went into the Pokemon Center and checked our rooms.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and reply if you want.**


End file.
